Most of the current browsers provide functions of remembering third-party website accounts and passwords. Typically, the browsers store the website accounts and passwords in a local file system. When the browser is uninstalled, or the user is using the browser on another terminal, the website accounts and passwords need to be re-inputted.
Some of the browsers provide synchronize functions for the website accounts and passwords. After the user registers a browser account, information such as the bookmarks and configurations are synchronized to a server and stored corresponding to the browser account. Accordingly, the locally stored third-party website accounts and passwords are synchronized to the server. As the user uninstalls the browser on a terminal and uses the browser on another terminal, it is only needed to login the browser account for retrieving the stored data through synchronization, with auto fill functions being provided when logging into the third-party website. This is unsafe in that:
1. When the browser account is logged into through another terminal wherein the logging terminal is unreliable, in case that the browser account is not logged out after using the browser, it is likely that the third-party website accounts and passwords would be maliciously used to login the third-party websites;
2. If the browser server is flawed, the stored website accounts and passwords would be positioned in high risk in case that the browser server is hacked.